Popular
by ImNotThatGirl
Summary: A fic based on the song Popular from the play. Gelphie pairing. Probably will be about 3 or 4 chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: This is a story that started out as a one shot, but once it came to 8 pages I decided I needed to make seperate chapters. I originally made this for Livejournal but decided to put it up here as well :) This is what I do when I'm bored at school lol**

**Warning: Gelphie Pairing

* * *

**

"Elphie," Galinda began as a mischievous smile began to spread on her pink lips. "We're friends now right?" Elphaba nodded hesitantly, unsure where this conversation was headed. "Yes, Galinda, we indeed are. Why do you ask?" Elphaba's voice had a hint of curiosity, which she didn't try to hide. "Well… when two people are friends, they usually…you know, let the other friend do things to and for them…out of friendship." Galinda added that last part quickly, seeing a prominent look of shock on her roommates face. "W-what?!" Elphaba stammered, breathlessly gaping at the once smiling blonde. Galinda's eyes went from lit up to now shy and slightly embarrassed, and had moved to the fascination of the contrast of her feet on the bare-wood floor.

Galinda didn't know why in Oz she had said that. Her mind was in a whirl and dazed out for a moment. She had always been secretly curious about her strange… yet entrancing, green roommate, and by any chance to get close to the other girl, Galinda would take eagerly, and without any further hesitation. Somehow in midst of her brain, she unconsciously came up with a _fool proof_ plan that made her say those things, but when she really thought about it, it could be hard to get Elphaba to agree.

Elphaba's mind raced. Had her roommate really said that? _I'm reading too much into this_, Elphaba thought. _She's just somewhat on the air-headed side, and didn't properly think before speaking_. The green girl silently laughed at her inner thoughts, but stopped suddenly, noticing the blonde indulged fully into her own mind. Elphaba watched her carefully, tracing her face with her eyes, fascinated by the beauty the girl radiated. Elphaba tried to blink out all thoughts on the girl and just stood there, waiting for her friend to reenter reality.

"Elphie," Galinda finally said; her voice faint, and almost distant. She snapped back to the situation and continued, "You always are alone… well until now, because you have me." Galinda smiled, and blushed slightly. "But don't you ever get lonely or want friends?" Elphaba snickered at Galinda's words, a sound all too new to the blonde's ears, yet something about it made it seem precious to Galinda, and made her smile.

"Galinda, I don't need friends," but as soon as the words left her dark green lips, she wished she could have taken them back. _That came out terribly wrong_, thought Elphaba as she saw the tears freshly forming in Galinda's eyes. The sight tugged at her heart.

Galinda's smile faded from her face and her lips started to tremble slightly. Her eyes filled with tears as she bit her bottom lip trying to stop herself from making a scene. She knew if she'd cry in front of her roommate, Elphaba would surely think she was being a baby and Galinda would be embarrassed. For some reason, beyond Galinda's knowledge, she cared about what the other girl thought about her. Somehow, deep down, no matter what the green girl said to her or did, she cared about her deeply.

A feeling rushed through Galinda, an emotion she couldn't explain, even if she tried. Why did she want to touch her so badly? And why was the only thing she could think about now was running into the green girl's arms to be comforted? Galinda shook her head violently, causing her curls to engulf her teary-eyed face, all the while trying to remove the mental display of her and Elphaba sprawled upon her bed. Both sets of legs entangled and each lying in the others arms, an image that seemed to send tingles up and down Galinda's spine. Her face flushed, which she figured Elphaba would take as embarrassment… hopefully. She slowly shifted herself onto her bed, curls still in her face, and her hands in her lap, fidgeting nervously.

Elphaba moved closer, wanting to console the obviously upset blonde, partially because of guilt and partially because somewhere deep down, she cared for the girl. _I did this to her_, Elphaba chided herself. Preoccupied with sorting out her feelings, Elphaba's hand jolted upwards, almost reflexively, to wipe away the tangle of curls to reveal the beautiful face of her friend. She stopped midway, realizing what she was about to do. She shyly put her arm back to her side where it had been, and looked at Galinda, hoping she didn't notice behind her curtain of curls.

Elphaba wanted to help soothe the girl, but she had never been in a situation quite like this. She felt too inexperienced to know exactly what to do. Her mind was reeling, her heart pounded, and she was overwhelmed with confusion and… love? Did she _love_ the fragile Gillikinese girl? No, she couldn't…It wasn't possible. Galinda was a _girl_ for Oz's sake!

Through her mangled curls, Galinda had seen Elphaba's movement towards her. Her tears had stopped momentarily in hope and her heart leapt in excitement that Elphaba was responding to her awful state. She noticed the green hand twitch, as if wanting to reach out, it was pulled back without hesitation. This had made Galinda smile, knowing her Elphie was trying. _My Elphie?_ Galinda pondered. Galinda dazed out, thinking of the possibilities this all could bring, yet unable to comprehend how her mind thought all of this. It seemed to be in cahoots with her heart, for when Elphaba turned her back, Galinda's heart broke instantly.

Elphaba had no choice but turn away from the disheveled girl. Her heart ached to hold her roommate and she knew she couldn't give in to her feelings, it just wasn't right. _But it feels soo right…_ Elphaba shooed the thoughts away, angry at herself for even thinking such things. People were shunned for such taboo acts, and both girls held high positions in society. If anything _did_ happen, which she both hoped for and dreaded, it would kill their images. Although Elphaba didn't have much of an image to begin with, but if she was to be eminent Thropp one day, she needed to keep things the way they were. And there was Galinda, Miss High Society…Miss Popular. Galinda being with the "artichoke" would be social suicide.

Elphaba knew she had to do something though, the sniffles behind her grew louder and a pang hit Elphaba's heart. She needed to fix what she had done, that was the only way to make things right. She turned around to find the sobbing girl, sprawled upon her pink, frilly bed, sobbing into a pink puff of a pillow. Elphaba reached her hand to her own cheek, feeling invisible tear tracks that existed only in her mind.

* * *

**Please R&R :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: sorry took so long...I added it to livejournal and totally forgot about here...sorry :)**

**also...shorter then I wanted but havent been in the right state of mind to continue. R&R anyway :)**

"Glinda," Elphaba found the words that had been urging to finally come out. "Glinda, please stop crying. I'm sorry." Elphaba's voice was soothing and a tone Glinda took to heart. Glinda instantly stopped crying, feeling almost calmed by her friend's soft voice. She hesitated slightly before propping herself up on her elbow, glaring at her roommate.

"What?" Glinda spat, coming out harsher than she had wanted, but gave her the edge she was looking for. "What now? Haven't you already caused me enough pain? Do you want to revel in my defeat? Having fun with your victory? You got the blonde girl to cry, and still that's not enough! You…" but before she could finish, Glinda cut herself off. Her breath was heavy and she had no idea where this anger was coming from. The words stung Elphaba like a thousand daggers, continuously piercing her sensitive skin. She looked into Galinda's eyes, only to find hatred… no, pain and hurt. Seeing this, and hearing those words killed the green girl inside. _I did this to her,_ Elphaba said, lowering her guilty eyes to her now fidgety hands.

"Glinda, please, I didn't mean what I said," Elphaba explained, having troubling getting the words out. "At least I didn't mean what I said towards you." The smile Elphaba gave made all of Galinda's anger and hurt melt away. She ran to the green girl and wrapped her arms around the taller girl's waist, pulling herself closer, embracing her deeply.

Elphaba wasn't quite sure how to react. She at first stiffened, but relaxed after feeling the gentle warmness radiating off of the attached blonde. Elphaba took to stroking the curls on top of her friends head, caressing each strand of hair with care. Gently she pulled a curl straight, and twirled it around her skinny green finger, loving the contrast between the soft yellow and green.

Glinda tingled at every touch the taller girl placed, and she smiled sweetly as she closed her eyes. She sighed contently and nuzzled herself into Elphaba's chest, holding her tightly, never wanting the moment to end. Elphaba softly rested her chin atop Galinda's head, unsure of the feelings she was acquiring for the smaller girl.

"Galinda," Elphaba said softly, breaking the silence, and sending the vibrations from her chin down Galinda's spine. "You never got to tell me what you wanted to say." Elphaba gently pulled them apart, creating a slight pout on Galinda's face. Elphaba stared into the other girl's crystal blue eyes, feeling warmth and content.

"Right," Galinda said as an evil smile graced her small, pink face. "As I recall, I was rudely interrupted." Galinda giggled, unable to stay serious for long. This caused Elphaba to smile, knowing Galinda was no longer upset, and back to her bubbly self.

Galinda fluffed up her already perfect dress, and sat down on her bed, signaling Elphaba to do the same. Elphaba plopped onto her own bed, serious of what the blonde was about to say, and more curious on why it was better for her to sit down. She waited for Galinda to continue. "Elphie now that we're friends, I want to make you my new project."

Elphaba's eyes widened and she sat in disbelief. _Are my ears deceiving me?_ Elphaba thought to herself with her eyebrows knitted together. Galinda, sensing Elphaba's confusion, got up and sat next to Elphaba. Being so close to the smaller girl gave her goose flesh all over her body and felt a jolt of electricity between them. They locked eyes, and Elphaba could tell Galinda had more to say. She swallowed hard and turned away. "Out with it Galinda… I mean, please continue." Although she meant for it to come out more calmly and softer, it came out shaky, unsure and harsh sounding.

"Well," Galinda started, still unsure if her roommate was really up to what she had planned, but she gave into her thoughts and continued anyway. "I wanted to…" her voice started to become faint and she couldn't get out the words that she had carefully planned to say.

Elphaba turned towards her friend at the sound of her faltering voice, worry shown on her face. "Galinda, you really don't have to do this you know." She lightly caressed Galinda's cheek, feeling Galinda tremble beneath her fingers.

"Elphie," Galinda's eyes lowered to her hands, unable to look into the hazel eyes of her roommate. "I want to do this for you. It's what makes me so nice." Galinda smiled, and as her smile grew, it became contagious, and Elphaba caught it too. Galinda looked back up, now with the strength she needed to continue, and all thanks too the soft and gentle touch by the green girl sitting beside her.


End file.
